


Su razón de continuar

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang sabía que no podía rendirse y menos ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su razón de continuar

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Su razón de continuar**

 

Porque todos tenían sus metas, un sueño por cumplir, una ambición por alcanzar. Porque toda su vida la había dedicado a la milicia, con sus avances y tropiezos, bajo injusticias y penurias, soportando en silencio y aguardando con paciencia la llegada de ese día.

Y aunque el camino fuera largo, aunque los esfuerzos parecieran no tener recompensa, aunque se quedara solo en medio de tantos problemas, sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. Y menos ahora que tantos dependían de él. No ahora que las esperanzas de todos descansaban sobre sus hombros con impaciencia hasta que lograra sus propósitos.

No, Mustang no podía rendirse todavía. Había hecho demasiadas promesas a lo largo de su carrera como para abandonarlas ahora, demasiados sacrificios sufridos en carne propia y en la de sus compañeros. No, no podía defraudarlos y, precisamente por esas razones, es que él continuaba adelante. Gracias a todos esos recuerdos es que Roy hallaba las fuerzas para continuar. Cada juramento pronunciado formaba parte de su motivación para no rendirse hasta llegar, de alcanzar el anhelado rango de Führer y cambiar el sistema que regía a Ametris.

Y porque todos tenían sus metas, sus sueños por cumplir, sus ambiciones por alcanzar; porque toda su vida la había dedicado a la milicia con el único propósito de cuidar que los mismos errores ni fueran cometidos dos veces. Por eso es que Roy Mustang sabía que no podía rendirse y menos ahora que el día que tanto estuvo esperando finalmente comenzaba a llegar.


End file.
